neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Locomotive Breath
Locomotive Breath 'is a mission in the mod for Liz & Neil Objectives *Drive to the train yard (Neil) *Find the locomotive *Drive the locomotive (Neil) *Escape the police (Liz) *Drop Neil off at his house (Liz) Script ''Liz is enters Francine's office as she's talking on the phone with someone. Liz sits down in a chair across from Francine's desk as she continues her conversation 'Francine: '''Alright...yeah, I understand...right...right, bye. ''Francine hangs up the phone and angrilly slams it onto the reciever as she notices Liz '''Francine: '''You-how'd you get in here!? '''Liz: '''The door was open, so I thought- '''Francine: '''Yeah, well you're here, so I've got something for you to do. You familiar with the railroad that runs through here? '''Liz: '''No. Does it look like I like trains? '''Francine: '''Sure you don't. But you best get acquitted with them- '''Liz: '''Why? '''Francine: '''Long story short, the railroad dropped us as their security for their train yard, and ended up hiring that security company outside Ludendorff to do their guarding for them. '''Liz: '''I don't see the problem. I mean, shit, if the Fitzgerald County Sheriff had such a poor efficency record to the point where they had to blackmail local residents to do their dirty work, I'd much rather hire the other guys. '''Francine: ''*Chuckles* That's funny, you're funny. But no. I want you to go to their yard and prove to them that we're the better candidate. '''Liz: '''Right, so what do you want me to do? Hide a train in my pocket- '''Francine: '''I don't fucking know, that's up to you. Uh...spraypaint a train car, or some shit. Look, I don't really care what you do. All I care is that you get it done and I get the offer back. '''Liz: '*Sighs frustratedley* ''Alright...fine. ''The scene then cuts to the exterior of the Sheriff Station. Liz angrilly storms out the doors while cussing loudly in German Liz: 'Verdammt Polizei Fotzen! ''(Goddamn police cunts!) Liz begins to walk down the sidewalk. As she walks down the sidewalk, she calls out her phone and calls Neil 'Liz: '''Neil, it's Liz. Sorry for the short notice, but we got a train to derail. ''The scene then cuts to the interior of a bar. Neil is playing pool in the bar with somebody else as he's talking on the phone 'Neil: '''Wait, what about a train? '''Liz: '''Long story short, there's this cop that's getting on my nerves- '''Neil: '''Yeah, Todd was telling me about that. '''Liz: '''Anyway, for whatever the fuck reason, she wants me to derail a train, so I've been thinking I go to that switch out by Ludendorff, you steal a train and get it running over that direction. Jump out before it derails- '''Neil: '''Yeah, I've seen the movies. Just get there and get waiting. ''Neil hangs up the phone and tells the fellow pool players he has to go as he leaves the bar 'Neil: '''You folks take care now, I gotta do some work. ''The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive to the train yard in Barberville The player arrives at the train yard. The player is instructed to find the locomotive. Once he enters the rail yard, a group of security guards begin attacking him The player arrives at a locomotive. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Neil runs up alongside a slow-moving locomotive and climbs onto the back stair set up onto the rear of the locomotive's walkway. Neil then walks down to the cab, with his hand on the safety rail as he makes his way there. The scene then cuts to the inside of the cab, where the engineer and conductor are sitting at their posts, when suddenly, Neil kicks open the door and walks over to the control desk, leaning over the throttle and pulling the lever labeled "Throttle". As he does so, the locomotive and conductor yell at him '''Engineer: '''Hey, what the fuck are you doing here!? '''Conductor: ''*Same time as Engineer* How'd you get here? I didn't see you when we left! ''Once Neil pulls the throttle, he pulls a Saturday Night Special out of his back pocket and waves it at the crewmembers, addressing them as he points the gun at them 'Neil: '''Alright motherfuckers, this is my train now- '''Conductor: '''This isn't your train, it's the railroad's train- '''Neil: '''Then I guess I'm taking over the railway, starting with you mooks! ''Neil waves his gun in the directon of the door he kicked open 'Neil: '''You two, out there! ''The engineer and conductor both walk out the door with their hands up as Neil keeps his gun pointed at them. They walk down the walkway with their hands still up as Neil follows them with his gun and the train gains speed. Once they reach the end of the Locomotive, Neil puts the gun back in his back pocket as he grabs the conductor and throws him over the safety railing 'Neil: '''End of the line, buddy! '''Engineer: '''Hey, you don't know how to drive this thing, do you? ''Neil pins the Engineer against the locomotive and angrily addresses him 'Neil: '''You doubting me? Doubting me's a good way to get killed, you little shit! ''Neil grabs the Engineer's head and slams it onto the side of the locomotive, knocking him out. He walks back to the cab of the locomotive, noticing a helicopter hovering over him as he walks back. Once he enters the cab, he sits down at the controls and pulls out his phone The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive the train as Neil talks to Liz on the phone 'Neil: '''I'm got the train, but there's some birds above me. You where you need to be? '''Liz: '''Yep, just waiting for you so I can throw the switch. '''Neil: '''Sounds like a plan. ''Neil hangs up and pilots the train for a few more seconds before reaching Liz's location. The scene then cuts to Liz, standing on the side of the train line with Neil's train approaching 'Liz: '''Looks like I've been working on the railroad. ''Liz grabs the switch and pulls it as Neil's train approaches it. Neil climbs out to the front of the locomotive and jumps off it as Liz steps back from the tracks. Neil lands on his side as Liz watches the train tip over onto it's side. Neil picks himself up slowly as Liz notices a police chopper 'Liz: '''You fine? '''Neil: '''Of course...faster the speed, bigger the mess. '''Liz: '''Alright...right, now let's get out of here. ''Liz begins walking over to her car, which is parked nearby, as Neil follows her The player gains control of Liz. The player is instructed to escape a three-star wanted level with Neil. During the chase, a conversation erupts 'Liz: '''I didn't know you could drive trains. '''Neil: '''It isn't that hard. You just sit there and pull levers. '''Liz: '''Fair enough. '''Neil: '''So, you're hitting this train for that cooked cop of yours? '''Liz: '''Yeah. She wanted me to spraypaint a train, or some shit, but then I thought "hell, why not wreck a train"? '''Neil: '''And that's where I came in? '''Liz: '''Yep. Fucking cops, just give me a second to loose them. ''The player looses the police. The player is then instructed to drive back to Neil's house. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Liz: '''I think we lost them. '''Neil: '''Great. Drop me off at my place before the start snooping around. '''Liz: '''You think they will? '''Neil: '''Of course. I mean, I just hijacked a train and derailed it. Hell, you know the FIB's gonna be looking into this. '''Liz: '''Yeah, right you are. '''Neil: '''Anyway, my best advice to you would be to keep a low profile and- '''Liz: '''Can't do that, amigo. The cops who got me to do this is probably still gonna want to blackmail me to do her dirty work. '''Neil: '''Oh shit, yeah. She's gonna be pissed, I can imagine. '''Liz: '''How so? '''Neil: '''She told you to do some graffitti, and you hijack and wreck a train. '''Liz: '''You're the one who hijacked it- '''Neil: '''Right, but-you know what I mean. '''Liz: '''Yeah...guess I do. '''Neil: '''So just, uh, take it easy, watch your head...yeah. If she wants blood for what you did, you gotta watch out. '''Liz: '''A'ight, I'll keep that in mind. ''The player arrives at Neil's house. Neil briefley talks to Liz in her car 'Neil: '''Alright, I'm gonna split. I'll see you 'round and keep your head on. ''Neil exits the car Mission Passed Category:Missions